


Nuevos inicios

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Bingo Pechi [8]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel se ganaba la vida en la calle, reprochándose sus decisiones, y no estaba en sus planes perder tiempo con una banda. Pero le dio una oportunidad y se la dio a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevos inicios

**Author's Note:**

> Octava entrega para el pechibingo :)
> 
> Prompt: Music band AU

 

Estaba seguro de que habían pasado al menos dos horas. Comenzó esperando de pie, pero poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta el suelo. Se acomodó la guitarra en el regazo y después de un rato más, la sacó de la funda. Paseó los dedos por las cuerdas, distraídamente, y al aceptar que estaría otro buen rato esperando, comenzó a tocar unas cuantas escaleritas. Después de eso entonó la última canción que llevaba probando, primero tentativamente, tocando las partes que ya le salían y luego practicando las que aún necesitaban ser pulidas. Para cuando oyó a alguien acercarse, ya le salían casi perfectas. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose a un chico frenar con su bici frente a él. Era algo llenito, despeinado y traía un estuche a la espalda. Un bajo.

-Oh, hola -saludó el sujeto pareciendo sorprendido de encontrarse a alguien ahí-. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Manuel parpadeó.

-Ahm, sí... es que... ¿Vienes también al casting? -preguntó inseguro-. Un amigo me dijo que sería acá...

-¡Ah! Sí, sí, acá es -se rio-. Sorry, es que pensé que nadie vendría. De haber sabido que aparecerías, habría venido antes.

Con un rápido movimientos se bajó de la bici y la apoyó en la pared para poder sacar unas llaves de su bolsillo. Manuel lo miraba escéptico.

-¿Cómo que pensaste que nadie vendría? ¿Entonces para qué organizas esta wéa?

-Pues fue una idea del momento -el chico suspiró y lo dejó pasar al depósito vacío, volviendo a tomar su bici para entrar después de él-. Pero usualmente no vienen muchos a estas cosas... Ya sabes, la gente tiene mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que desperdiciarlo en una banda. Y mira, solo has venido tú.

Manuel asintió, no podía negar aquello. Incluso él se había cuestionado si realmente valía la pena hacer algo así. Estaba muy bien tocando la guitarra para sí, y si bien a veces se ponía algo aburrido, no tenía motivo alguno para meterse a tocar con otra gente. De por sí ganaba muy poco tocando en las calles, no le daba ni para hacerlo en el metro, solo de vez en cuando se lo permitía, pero por lo general se contentaba con plazas y calles muy concurridas por turistas. Los turistas, que gracias a Dios existían, eran quienes lo mantenían a flote y hasta le posibilitaban comprarse cuerdas cuando alguna se le rompía. Realmente no era una vida de ensueño, pero Manuel no tenía de otra y, siendo sinceros, podía ser peor. Había querido ser poeta, ¿pero ya quién vive de eso hoy en día? Había que tener dinero para eso y él solo tenía una guitarra y deudas. También tenía tiempo para perfeccionar su música y tratar de componer sus propias piezas, pero lo segundo se le daba menos mejor.

Fue Francisco quien le comentó que unos amigos buscaban armar una banda y dedicarse a ella profesionalmente, también quien lo convenció de darle una oportunidad a aquella oportunidad. Manuel dudaba mucho que fuera a ser un gran éxito, pero nada perdía, igual seguiría tocando en las calles mientras los demás se dedicasen a lo que sea que se dedicaran. Al final terminó desperdiciando dos horas de trabajo mientras esperaba al weón, que ahora alistaba el lugar.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a una silla y se sentó, acomodándose la guitarra. En realidad estaba listo y sin saber qué hacer ya. Observó al sujeto que colocaba micrófonos, cables y amplificadores. La batería ya estaba armada, pareciera que ya llevaban tiempo usando aquel lugar.

-Los chicos llegarán en un rato- le aseguró al notar la mirada aburrida de Manuel.

Se acercó sacudiéndose un poco de polvo de la ropa, tendiéndole por fin la mano.

-Soy Miguel.

-Manuel -respondió el músico callejero dándole la mano-. ¿Cuantos son?

-Aparte de mí, dos más: Martín, que toca la primera guitarra y la voz principal, y su primo Daniel, que toca la batería. Antes eran tres primos, pero yo reemplacé a Sebas en el bajo cuando se retiró porque se casó y se fue del país.

Manuel asintió lentamente, mirando mejor a Miguel. No era especialmente alto, pero tenía un poco la pinta de rockero, de esos de la época de los ochenta. Vestía un jean rasgado y un polo negro, sucio. En su muñeca llevaba varias cadenitas y pitas de cuero, y en la cabeza, una pañoleta blanca y negra. Parecía que incluso estaba dejándose crecer el cabello, aunque aún le falta mucho para poder decir que estaba largo. Manuel consideraba que él mismo se veía bastante normal, de verdad que no parecía un músico de ningún tipo. Pero la música es para los oídos, no para los ojos, así que no importaba. Manuel sólo necesitaba darle a la cuerda correcta, a veces atreverse a cantar y ya.

-Ya veo... ¿Entonces por qué necesitan más músicos?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-No estaría mal tener un guitarrista más y teclados... -su mirada se desvió a la guitarra del chileno-. ¿Sabes tocar guitarra eléctrica? Estaría bueno como segunda guitarra...

Manuel asintió.

-Pero no tengo una, ni puedo pagármela.

-No importa, tenemos una acá. Es la vieja de Martín, pero desde que se compró la nueva ya ni la toca, está todo idiota con la que tiene ahora.

Soltó una risita entre dientes y se volvió a buscar dicha guitarra sobrante, sacándola de un estuche. Manuel miró a su alrededor. Los instrumentos estaban relativamente expuestos en aquel lugar, cualquiera que entrase a robar se los podía llevar sin el más mínimo problema. Pero era una una relativamente segura. Igual le incomodaba un tanto ese detalle.

Miguel lo llamó y Manuel dejó su guitarra con cuidado en el suelo, acercándose. La guitarra que el moreno le ofrecía se veía muy bien cuidada y aquello lo halagaba en cierta manera, si bien sabía que no era precisamente para él. Se imaginó al tal Martín como alguien que cuidaba con mucho celo sus juguetes, pero que rápidamente se olvidaba cuando tenía algo mejor. Tomó con cuidado el instrumento, sopesándolo en sus manos. La última vez que había tocado con una guitarra eléctrica, había sido en el colegio, hace como tres años. Se sacó una uña del bolsillo y picó unas cuantas cuerdas. Miró al bajista.

-¿Y estás seguro que no le importará que la use? Sabes como son ciertos guitarristas con sus...

-Está bien -Miguel le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano-. Ya te dije que ya no le da bola a la pobre.

Manuel asintió y buscó con la mirada un cable. Miguel le indicó que buscara por el "escenario", que igual lo querrían escuchar tocar primero a él solo. Asintió y mientras buscaba dónde acomodarse, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos sujetos más, discutiendo a grandes voces, sin percatarse de su presencia hasta que Miguel le dio un codazo al rubio de portada que parecía argentino a juzgar por su acento.

-¡Hey! ¡Esa es mi viola! -exclamó y Miguel rodó los ojos.

-Deja de joder, Martín -renegó y los tres se acercaron.

Los dos altos, Daniel y Martín, saludaron y le dieron la mano casualmente. El agarre de Daniel era firme, algo que de alguna manera le causó impresión a Manuel.

-Entonces realmente vino alguien -comentó el bateristas-. Pensé que seguiríamos siendo los tres... Genial.

Manuel sonrió apenas y Martín juntó sus manos, dando a entender que quería empezar.

-Bueno, tocanos algo. Usá la guitarra que prefieras, ambas sería mejor -musitó y echó a caminar hacia una silla, sacando su guitarra en lo que Manuel se disponía a tocar _Magic Pie_ con la vieja.

* * *

-¿Entonces? ¿Estás en la banda? -quiso saber Francisco, secando vasos mientras Manuel bebía su café.

-Me ofrecieron quedarme.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que me lo voy a pensar.

El músico suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Francisco lo ojeó pensativo.

-No te interesa demasiado, ¿no?

-La verdad es que consume mucho tiempo.

-A ti te sobra el tiempo -replicó el dueño del local y su amigo lo miró mal.

-No me sobra el tiempo -bufó y Pancho rodó los ojos.

-Pero puedes practicar todo el tiempo que quieras mientras trabajas.

-No, porque tengo que tocar buenas canciones. No puedo practicar como se debería.

-Ya, ya -Francisco suspiró-. ¿Pero no te parece que es una buena oportunidad para ganar más?

-¿En serio crees que llegue a algo esa banda?

-No sé, Martín toda la vida sueña con hacerse músico. Miguel me contó que ya desde el colegio viene planeando su banda...

-Suena a un sueño que nunca se realizará.

Su amigo se detuvo en su tarea y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Y por qué crees eso?

Manuel agachó la mirada a su taza.

-No sé... Es un presentimiento...

-¿Sabes, Manu? -su amigo suspiró y se sentó frente a él-. Que a tus veinte años no hayas alcanzado todo lo que quieras, no significa nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso tú te vas a morir a los veintisiete?

Manuel sonrió de lado.

-Kurt Cobain, Jimi Hendrix y Amy Winehouse se murieron a los veintisiete -musitó, respuesta ante la cual Pancho rodó los ojos.

-Tú morirás de hambre y antes de eso por terco -declaró y se paró a seguir cerrando su café.

Manuel solo se rio.

Durante los siguientes días no supo mucho de los chicos de la banda. Solo Miguel le escribía de tanto en tanto para preguntarle si ya había tomado una decisión. Debían estar realmente muy desesperados como para andar insistiéndole así, si bien no entendía realmente por qué. Los había escuchado tocar ese día, con y sin él, y aún sin segunda guitarra sonaban bastante bien. Tocaban covers para calentar y luego practicaban los suyos, en su mayoría compuestos por Martín, quien no había permitido que se fuera de ahí sin enterarse.

_Miguel:_  
_el domingo tocamos en un evento, te interesa acompañarnos?_

Manuel alzó una ceja. Los sábados eran los mejores días para trabajar, realmente no se le hacía muy conveniente aquella invitación. A su vez, le había ido bastante bien en lo que llevaba la semana, no sería una pérdida muy grande...

_Manuel:_  
_qué clase evento?_

_Miguel:_  
_una kermesse en el cole al que ibamos, nos van a pagar un poquito y nos daran comida..._

Oh, aquello ya sonaba mejor. Bueno, como ya dijo, podía permitírselo.

_Manuel:_  
_dale, mandame los detalles_

Miguel le sonrió a su pantalla y rápidamente le respondió, pidiéndole además que fuera a dos ensayos. Manuel cedió sin mucho reclamo. El colegio lo conocía de nombre, era uno de los más caros de la ciudad después de todo. Aquello le daba un poco más de información sobre el trasfondo de los miembros de la banda. Eso no le explicaba de dónde Francisco conocía a Miguel, se aseguraría de preguntarle la próxima vez que lo viese. Llegaron en el carro de un amigo de alguno de los tres y se dispusieron a bajar e instalar el equipo. Manuel traía su guitarra consigo, pero también quedó a cargo de la de Martín, la cual se suponía que usaría. El lugar era grande, igualmente el escenario. Así que así eran los colegios pitucos por dentro... Interesante. Veía puestos de caritas pintadas, de distintas comidas, muchas marcas siendo promocionadas y juegos mecánicos. Mientras que los demás integrantes de la banda saludaban a conocido tras conocido, Manuel se limitó a afinar sus guitarras y probar los micrófonos.

-¿Y este quién es? -oyó una voz femenina acercarse y junto a ella la risa de Miguel.

-Es nuestro nuevo integrante. ¡Manu! Ven un toque.

Manuel alzó la mirada y vio a una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad que Miguel. Se veía simpática y muy enérgica, de las que no dejan de hablar y son amigas de todos. Se levantó con cuidado de no tirar nada y se aproximó. Miguel le presentó a Catalina, su mejor amiga, y Catalina de inmediato parecía muy cómoda al tratar a Manuel como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que no le importaba.

Tocaron más de lo esperado, la banda realmente había pegado, probablemente por la popularidad de los exalumnos. Comieron choripan hasta hartarse y después de guardar los instrumentos en la van, se quedaron vagando por el campo de fútbol en el que se había armado el evento. Miguel caminaba a su lado, las manos en sus bolsillos y Daniel guardaba su izquierda.

-¿Y qué te pareció tu primera tocada con nosotros?

Manuel se encogió de hombros.

-Estuvo buena, la pasé bien.

Miguel y Daniel se lanzaron miradas satisfechas.

-¿De verdad? Es que tuvimos un público conocido…

-Sí… tal vez presentarme ante todo el colegio no fue tan necesario, pero puedo vivir con eso -Manuel soltó una risa ahogada y Daniel rodó los ojos.

-Martín no iba a dejar que aparecieras en el escenario a su lado sin anunciar aunque sea tu nombre.

-Sí, pero técnicamente no soy un miembro de la banda.

-Tampoco dijo que lo fueras -alegó Miguel y se detuvo frente a un puesto de dulces-. ¿Quieres algo?

Manuel negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias -rechazó y Miguel se encogió de hombros, comprándose un algodón de azúcar.

Daniel entretanto divisó amigos y se excusó, dejándolos solos.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos -sugirió Miguel guiándolo a un murito algo apartado, sentándose ambos en el.

Manuel contempló la noche iluminada por las luces coloridas de la kermesse. Había niños gritándose y correteándose, adolescentes repartidos en grupitos, yendo de puesto en puesto o simplemente a un lado, conversando.

-Así que aquí estudiaste…

-Sip -contestó Miguel a la vez que se chupaba los dedos-. Desde el jardín de niños.

-Wow… Yo cambié de colegio tres veces…

-Qué loco. No me imagino haber cambiado mi colegio, ni hablar de tres veces… Es cambiarlo todo y empezar de cero…

-No del todo -refutó Manuel-. En la primaria sí, pero en la secundaria uno mantiene las amistades más importantes.

-Ah, tiene sentido. ¿Y de dónde conoces a Pancho?

-Del segundo cole -Manuel ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Tú?

-Del barrio -Miguel sonrió-. Su familia vivía frente a mi casa y siempre nos invitaban a comer y viceversa. Nos llevábamos bien, hasta mi hermano con él y sus hermanas, eso es raro.

-Oh, pensé que los ricos no eran gente de barrio -bromeó Manuel y Miguel se rio.

-Oye, no te pases. Además no somos ricos, se dice "acomodados".

-Ya, ya -Manuel rodó los ojos divertido-. Pitucos.

-¡Pero mira qué prejuicioso y racista me saliste, eh!

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con raza, ignorante -se mofó Manuel y le dio un empujón.

Miguel solo se rio.

-Qué pavo eres… -suspiró-. ¿Cómo así terminaste siendo músico callejero?

Manuel se encogió de hombros.

-No quise estudiar.

-Ah, como Tincho -asintió Miguel y Manuel lo miró de lado.

-¿Por? ¿Qué hace Martín?

-Trabaja en la empresa de un socio de su padre -explicó-. Daniel y yo estudiamos, pero él nunca quiso eso. Siempre dijo que igual se dedicaría a la música y que estudiar una carrera universitaria sería un desperdicio de dinero.

-¿Por qué no estudió música?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él. No es como si sus padres no se lo hubieran pagado.

Manuel asintió lentamente.

-Bueno, a mí me pasó algo similar, solo que la carrera que realmente me interesaba no existe acá, solo en Estados Unidos y eso es impagable -suspiró bajo y Miguel lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué querías estudiar?

Manuel se mordió el labio.

-Se llama Creative Writing.

-¿Querías ser escritor?

-Sí... Bueno, a mi mamá no le gustó mucho la idea, pero tampoco que no eligiera ninguna carrera en absoluto. Creo que se habría conformado con que estudiara letras, pero es que no me interesa analizar lo que ya se escribió, quiero crear cosas nuevas, quiero...

Se interrumpió de golpe al notar que sus palabras querían tomar vuelo y cerró la boca de golpe. Miguel lo miraba interesado, como esperando a que siguiera y el chileno apretó nervioso los bordes de sus mangas.

-Y nada. Eso.

-Pues podrias escribir canciones -sugirió Miguel-. Digo, si te interesa ser parte de la banda. No es como si tuviéramos dinero para pagarte y en sí Martín es muy orgulloso como para aceptar canciones que no nazcan dentro del grupo.

Se rio y suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-No se me da componer música -admitió Manuel.

-¿Y qué? Yo sí. Puedo componer melodías y tú les pones letras. No soy muy dotado con las palabras, mis letras son muy monses.

-Eso te lo creo -Manuel sonrió de lado, divertido por aquella confesión tan sincera y acertada-. Bueno... no es mala idea.

-¿A que no? Podemos probar y ver cómo queda.

-Sí, podemos.

-Entonces... ¿te quedarás con la banda?

Manuel dudó por un rato.

-Debo...

-¿Pensártelo?

-No, ver como me va. Sabes que vivo de lo que gano tocando en la calle.

-Ah, verdad -Miguel asintió-. Bueno, ¿y un mes de prueba?

Manuel asintió.

-Me parece.

Miguel sonrió victorioso.

* * *

Cuando le dieron la noticia, le dijeron que solo tenía unos pocos días. Había vuelto tarde ese día, cansado pero no tan muerto de hambre porque se había comprado un sanguche a la vuelta a casa. Se encontró la carta en el recibidor, la habían pasado por debajo de la puerta. La alzó con desgano y reconoció de inmediato la letra de la dirección. Mientras se arrastraba al sillón, fue abriendo el sobre. Se tumbó agotado y sus ojos sobrevolaron las letras impresas con una extraña mezcla de rabia y resignación. Por un lado no podía creerlo, pero por otro se lo esperaba. Soltó un suspiro agotado y se masajeó las sienes.

-Mierda -gruñó y se tumbó por completo, mirando al techo.

Cerró los ojos, repasando todas las posibilidades en su mente hasta quedarse dormido.

Cayó en un sueño inquieto, ligero, despertando y volviendo a dormirse una y otra vez hasta ya no estar seguro si dormía o se desvelaba. Para cuando comenzaron a colarse los primeros rayos del sol en el apartamento, Manuel yacía con ojeras aún en la sala, dándole vueltas al asunto. Mejor dicho, andaba dándole vueltas a una solución que no le agradaba mucho, pero que no lo dejaba en paz. Ya había pensado en esa opción y ahora no lo dejaba en paz.

Alrededor de las nueve, se rindió. Se puso de pie y se hizo un café instantáneo, enchufando luego su celular para cargarlo. Una vez vaciada su taza, le llamó a Miguel.

-Me están echando de mi apartamento -murmuró bajo y realmente no quería hacer aquello, pero nada más le quedaba, ni nada mejor se le quería ocurrir-. Estaba pensando si... si podía quedarme en el depósito unos días. Es solo hasta que encuentre algo mejor, claro.

Manuel se mordió el labio, nervioso. Su orgullo estaba empacado y guardado.

-Claro, no hay problema -dijo sin más

-¿Estás seguro? Digo, sé que debería preguntarle a Martín ya que él lo paga, pero es que no tengo su número.

-Estoy seguro que no le importará -insistió Miguel para tranquilizarlo-. No te preocupes por eso.

-Igual podrías darme su teléfono -pidió Manuel y Miguel suspiró resignado.

-Bueno, como quieras. Apunta…

Ese día Manuel no fue a trabajar, sino que se dedicó a empacar lo que tenía en cajas. Estuvo pensando en cómo decirle a su mamá sin que aquello desencadenara otra larga discusión sobre sus elecciones de vida. Le diría que encontró algo mejor, pero que de momento todavía estaba ocupado. Sí, eso parecía un plan sensato.

Cuando acabó de meter su poca ropa y sus muchos libros de segunda mano en cajas, decidió llamarle a Martín. Afortunadamente ese día tenían ensayo, por lo que ya podría empezar llevando un par de cosas. La conversación telefónica con Martín fue bastante extraña, pero al final un sentimiento de calma lo invadió al saber que esta vez no tendría que pasar noches en la calle. No era una experiencia que se muriera por repetir… Su vista se dio una vuelta por el pequeño y miserable piso que había estado alquilando, siempre pagando con algo de retraso, los últimos dos años. No podía negar que nunc había terminado de odiarlo, pero a la vez sí llegó a agarrarle algo de cariño. No así con el dueño, a él solamente lo odiaba.

Decidió empezar a llevar sus libros al depósito, ya que podía sobrevivir sin tenerlos siempre al alcance de sus manos durante un par de días. Cuando Miguel llegó para abrir el depósito, le regaló una radiante sonrisa, la siempre.

-¡Hola! ¿Listo para habitar este palacio?

Manuel solo ladeó la cabeza.

-Supongo -murmuró entrando tras él.

Miguel fue prendiendo las luces y se acercó al armario donde guardaban los instrumentos. Manuel acomodó su guitarra y lo siguió para ayudarle, sacando la guitarra eléctrica. Lola, como había dicho Martín que se llamaba.

-Bueno, tenemos tipo hora y media antes de que vengan los demás -estimó Miguel sentándose tras el piano eléctrico que había armado.

Manuel alzó una ceja, aún ocupado con afinar.

-¿Tocas piano?

-Sip -el moreno asintió.

-¿Entonces por qué solo tocas el bajo?

-Me gusta más -respondió como si fuera obvio y Manuel soltó una risa ahogada-. Además considero el bajo más importante…

-Podrías aún así tocar teclados de vez en cuando...

-¿Y quién tocaría el bajo? -Miguel negó con la cabeza-. Nah, ya hallaremos a alguien. Por mientras no importa…

-Si tú crees… -murmuró Manuel jalándose una silla para sentarse frente a él.

Miguel le alcanzó un par de hojas sueltas y el chileno las examinó con interés.

-Mira, ve, esto es lo que ya tengo… -comentó Miguel y comenzó a tocar.

Durante los primeros acordes, Manuel se limitó a escuchar. Luego, intentó seguirlo con las partituras de Miguel, sin embargo, lo dejó rápidamente. Se puso de pie ante la mirada confundida de Miguel y fue por su guitarra, dejando la de Martín en el atril.

-Mejor -dijo simplemente y Miguel soltó una risita pequeña, negando con la cabeza.

-Como digas -canturreó y retomó la canción.

Manuel sonrió de lado, pensando en la letra que ya comenzaba a nacer en su cabeza.

* * *

Los días se pasaron entre cajas, calles, canciones y ensayos. Martín le insistió en ayudarle a transportarlo todo hasta el depósito y eventualmente lo convención. Acomodaron las cajas en el rincón más alejado de donde ensayaban, junto con el colchón de Manuel. Se sentaron en él y miraron el depósito en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Martín se carraspeó y se estiró.

-Así que... ¿vos y Miguel están componiendo una nueva canción?

Manuel asintió.

-Sí, creo que ya pronto podríamos grabar un demo… si tuviéramos dónde -suspiró y buscó un cigarro entre sus bolsillos.

Martín ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Sabés? Estuve pensando que podríamos inscribirnos para este concurso de bandas que sale dentro de menos de medio año… ¿Ubicás cuál?

-Sí, lo vi.

-¿Qué pensás?

-Es una buena oportunidad. No solo por el premio, el concurso tiene una gran cobertura medial…

-¡Exacto! -exclamó Martín y asintió emocionado, golpeando la espalda de Manuel-. ¡Eso mismo pensé, flaco!

Manuel por poco tira su cigarro y puteó bajo.

-Sí, sí -renegó pero terminó por reír también-. Es una buena idea…

-Yo sé -declaró Martín-. Por eso mismo nos inscribí.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Que nos inscribí ya.

Manuel lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Lo consultaste con alguien?

-Nop.

-Dios… -el chileno se pasó una mano por el rostro y negó con la cabeza-. ¡Entonces por qué vienes a preguntarme ahora!

Martín se encogió de hombros.

-Para consultar… y avisar -respondió entretenido-. Es que… no tenemos tantas canciones originales y quería saber cuánto faltaba para que la tuya y la de Miguel estuviera lista.

-No mucho, te dije que ya casi está.

-¡Perfecto!

Y con eso se puso de pie y se estiró nuevamente, caminando a paso ligero hacia los instrumentos. Manuel suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Decidió dejar que el argentino practicara solo un poco mientras se ponía a leer, cosa que hace mucho que no hacía. La música de fondo no le molestaba, de hecho era agradable. Un mensaje de Miguel llegó, diciendo que dentro de poco ya llegaría al lugar, a lo cual Manuel le respondió que no se apresurara, que Daniel ese día vendría tarde según Martín. Después de eso se hundió en su lectura. Estaba tan concentrado que en algún momento ya no escuchaba la música de Martín ni ningún otro ruido, mucho menos se percató de cuando el bajista llegó, no hasta que un peso muy grande se tumbó medio a su lado, medio encima de él.

-Por la pu… ¡Miguel! ¡Quítate! -gruñó y Miguel se rio, palmeando su cabeza.

-Calma, calma -contestó juguetón y paseó una mano por su cabello.

Manuel le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Salte.

-Nop.

Manuel suspiró bajo y lo golpeó en la cabeza con el libro cerrado. Miguel no pareció muy afectado y se lo quitó, dejándolo en el suelo junto al colchón.

-¿Y Martín?

-Salió a comprarse algo de tomar en la esquina -dijo Miguel paseando de nuevo sus dedos por el pelo de Manuel.

-Mh… -Manuel asintió, volteándose para ponerse boca arriba-. Dice que nos inscribió al concurso de bandas y que quiere tocar nuestra canción.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí…

Miguel se incorporó, apoyándose en su codo, y Manuel lo miró de reojo.

-Es una buena idea.

-Lo mismo dije, pero podría habernos preguntado o dicho algo primero, ¿no?

-Bueno… no es que importe, nadie tiene nada en contra… ¿o sí?

-No, pero ese no es el punto -Manuel rodó los ojos y Miguel se rio bajo.

-¿Te enojó?

-No… No del todo, solo no quiero que se haga costumbre.

-Entiendo.

No añadió nada más, sino que se inclinó sobre Manuel, mirándolo fijamente. El chileno frunció el ceño, tensándose un poco.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás de mal humor hoy?

-No, de hecho estaba de bastante buen humor hasta que llegaste.

-Oh, perdón -Miguel se rio-. ¿Qué tal si entonces te vuelvo a poner de buen humor?

-¿Y cómo te crees que vas a hacer eso? Ah, ya sé, desapareciendo.

-Nop, tenía otra cosa en mente…

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Vamos, Manu, dijiste que me dejarías besarte la próxima vez que estemos a solas.

-Martín puede volver en cualquier momento.

-No seas monse. Martín seguro anda coqueteándole a la señora de los chifles -alegó Miguel, echándose sobre él, tomando su rostro.

Manuel arrugó la nariz, mas no dijo más y no lo detuvo. Miguel juntó sus bocas en un beso lento y un tanto bobo, moviendo sus labios contra los de Manuel, primero despacio, luego insistentemente hasta que Manuel abrió la boca. Paseó su lengua por sus labios, rozando sus dientes hasta encontrarse con la del guitarrista. Manuel pasó sus brazos por su cuello, escondiendo una mano en su oscura cabellera. Estuvieron varios segundos así, besándose en el colchón viejo de Manuel, hasta que finalmente este se separó. Miguel le sonrió divertido, más bien victorioso.

-Oye, estuve pensando… -comenzó volviendo a dejarse caer a su lado- En mi depa hay un cuarto vacío…

-¿No crees que te estás apresurando algo? -cuestionó Manuel y Miguel rápido negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo estaría alquilando obviamente, no es como mudarnos juntos como pareja… ¿Manyas?

-Claro -Manuel suspiró, poco convencido.

-Sería un buen precio -aseguró Miguel, pero Manuel lo empujó.

-Basta, me parece que oí a Martín -afirmó y se puso de pie.

-¡Espera! -lo llamó Miguel y se paró rápido.

Manuel se volvió hacia él extrañado y el peruano se acercó, volviendo a pasar sus manos por su cabello, peinándolo con los dedos.

-Listo -declaró y le sonrió.

Manuel se rio también, suspirando. Algo le decía que terminaría aceptando la oferta del moreno, tal vez porque esa noche llamó su madre, queriendo saber que había sido de su vida...

* * *

Los siguientes meses, Manuel ganó poco. Culpa tuvieron los constantes ensayos en los que Martín insistía y de los cuales no quería excusarse. Sabía que los demás también tenían vidas, pero a diferencia de ellos, él se la tenía que ganar. Bueno, Martín igual, pero tenía un mejor trabajo también.

En el tiempo que pasaba en el apartamento con Miguel, aprovechaban, si no para intercambiar saliva, para componer canciones. El bajista casi cada semana traía una nueva melodía y Manuel la completaba con el texto. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sido tan productivo. Sabía que hubo un tiempo en que estaba constantemente escribiendo, tal vez fue cuando todavía pensaba que era posible vivir de ello. Notó que en un principio le costó, que las palabras se veían raras, que todo sonaba cliché y aburrido. Miguel insistía en que los poemas que Manuel escribía eran hermosos, pero Manuel no se fiaba de su juicio.

Un día, Manuel notó que era feliz. Que aún le estaba pagando meses de su viejo apartamento y que con pena se servía de la comida de Miguel, pero que a pesar de ello se sentaba a escribir con tranquilidad. No recordaba la última vez que había escrito un poema sin sentir culpa. Comenzó a sospechar que tal vez las decisiones que había tomado en su vida no eran motivo de vergüenza.

El concurso estaba cada vez más cerca y en quién más se percibía era Martín. Para cuando llegó el día, Miguel salió temprano para ir por el carro que les prestarían, recoger a a Martín y luego los instrumentos. A eso de las ocho de la mañana, Manuel despertó y se levantó para prepararse un desayuno ligero. Miró su celular y Miguel ya le había escrito para avisar que ya estaban llevando los instrumentos, que debería ir poniéndose en camino. Tenía mucha pereza, pero sabía que ese día no ponía haraganear. Terminó de desayunar y tomó su mochila, sus llaves y su teléfono, saliendo tranquilo. Caminó con calma hasta la parada del bus. Media hora más tarde estaría tomando el metro, pensando que llegaría más rápido así.

No contó con que se iría la electricidad.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, casi de golpe, y las luces se apagaron, Manuel cerró los ojos, maldiciendo entre dientes. No, esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él… ¡Que se vaya la luz cualquier otro día pero no ese! El universo, para variar, conspiraba en su contra…

-Tiene que ser una broma -masculló mientras buscaba su celular entre sus bolsillos, palpando su pantalón impaciente, luego con creciente paranoia-. ¡La puta que me parió!

-¡Joven, acá hay niños! -le llamó la atención una señora acompañada por sus dos hijos de no más de diez años.

Manuel rodó los ojos. No podía ser… Se quitó la mochila y comenzó a rebuscarla desesperadamente, mas sin éxito. Había desaparecido por completo. ¿En qué momento? Manuel ni idea.

Pasaron minutos. Cinco, diez, veinte…

Pasó media hora, una completa…

Manuel se había sentado en el suelo, frustrado, nervioso, enojado. Consideró pedir un teléfono prestado para llamar a Miguel, pero no se sabía su número de memoria, ni el de los demás. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, gruñendo bajo. Debió irse en micro hasta el lugar, ya estaría ahí… ¿O era tan miserable su suerte que si iba así, el bus de accidentaría?

Dos horas y ocho minutos pasaron antes de que el tren retomara su camino. No oyeron explicación alguna, simplemente que tuvieron "complicaciones técnicas". Cuando salió en su parada, Manuel sentía que podía ir en ese mismo instante a tirarse bajo el próximo metro y causar otro accidente. Apuró el paso, sabiendo por el reloj de la estación que iba tarde. Nunca en su vida había corrido tanto, odiaba correr, pero odiaba aún la imagen mental de sus amigos esperándolo sin saber de él, sin oír nada de él, siendo ignorados por todos los medios. Podía ya escuchar la música de la banda que tocaba en ese momento y apuró más el paso. Llegó a entrada y corrió hasta el principio de la cola, mostrando su pase, apurando al sujeto musculoso que tapaba la entrada.

-¡Weón, toco en menos de diez minutos! -bufó impaciente mientras le revisaban la mochila.

Cuando se la devolvieron, corrió apurado a donde le indicaron que se reunían los competidores.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -farfulló muerto de miedo, buscando su banda entre aquel enorme laberinto de instrumentos, músicos y empleados de logística.

-¡MANUEL!

El aludido pegó un brinco y se volvió, encontrándose a un Martín furioso. Tenía que admitir que la imagen era algo aterradora, pero no le impidió sentir alivio al ver también al resto del grupo.

¡Pero dónde mierda te habías metido! ¡Ya nos toca y ni afinaste tu guitarra! -bramó el guitarrista rubio y Manuel corrió apurado con ellos.

-Sí, perdón, weón, de verdad lo siento -farfulló mientras apuradamente se alistaba.

Miguel lo miraba serio.

-¿Estás listo?

Manuel se detuvo de golpe y lo miró.

-Ni lo dudes -dijo simplemente antes de seguir a Martín al escenario.

Tuvo que tragar al ver a la multitud expandirse frente a él, una masa de rostros sin nombre que miraban todos hacia ellos. Se dio algo de valor diciéndose que Martín era quien atraía la mayor parte de la atención y forzó una sonrisa. Miguel pasó a su lado, dándole un golpecito en la espalda para animarlo y Manuel miró a Daniel, quien estaba algo más resguardado detrás de su tarola. Martín en cambio no tenía miedo ni nervios. Se apoderó del micrófono, saludó, los presentó y animó al público como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Daniel comenzara a marcar el ritmo el sonido de la guitarra de Martín se abrió paso entre los gritos de la gente. Manuel cerró los ojos, contó e inhaló profundamente.

Martín comenzó a cantar.

Fue el mejor show de su vida. Esa noche bebieron harto, cantaron, bailaron, rieron hasta rodar por el suelo al ya no poder seguir manteniéndose en pie. Invitaron a todos sus amigos, amigos con los cuales Manuel ya estaba familiarizado, primos y demás. No habían ganado, pero fue una gran noche. Recordaba retazos, recordaba a Miguel sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, diciéndole algo sobre una llama, sobre pisco y sobre que debería comenzar a hacer ejercicio, que esa falta de trasero no era normal. Manuel recordaba haberlo golpeado y haberlo besado.

-Pero es en serio -musitó Miguel tras terminar de vaciar su vaso-. Normal no es...

Manuel sonrió apenas y asintió, que sí, que sí, apretando su mano, manteniéndose quieto mientras Miguel se presionaba contra él, besando su mejilla. Oyó a Martín y Daniel hablar, o tratar de, con los ganadores en el sofá continuo y tuvo que reírse bajo. No estaba enojado, no estaba ni decepcionado ni frustrado. Se sentía liviano, libre y tranquilo. Ebrio también. Recordó, como hace unos días, que nada estaba mal con su vida. Solo tenía veinte años y perder no estaba mal, tenían toda la vida para volverse famosos.


End file.
